


Safety is in Your Arms

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Series: Buddie First Kisses [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soft Eddie Diaz, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, feelings reveal, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: It takes three tries for Buck to finally pay attention to Atomic Blonde, and even then, he can't actually tell you what Charlize Theron's characters name is so... It's Eddie's fault, it's all Eddie's fault.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kisses [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716106
Comments: 16
Kudos: 301





	Safety is in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, thank you so much to the Buddie Discord for having my back the last couple of days. I've been hauling ass (especially last night/this morning) to finish this and ended up writing over 2k while pulling an all nighter because I was desperate. You can find me on tumblr with DramamineOnTopOfMe and shit like that. uuhhhhh Not beta read, we die like men. I don't know what else to say here, my brain is fried.   
> Thanks for reading, please let me know in the comments if anything is seriously fucky.

Buck’s curled up on the left side of the loveseat while Eddie occupies the right side. They’re pressing together, feet interlaced and shoulders brushing. It’s family movie night, something Bobby and Athena came up with some time after May graduated. They wanted to spend more time together as a family, and eventually, the rest of the firehouse joined in on the occasion. 

They’d already taken up Hen’s living room, Bobby and Athena’s, and Eddie’s over the past couple of weekends. So Maddie and Chim decided to save Buck from offering up his place for another week. The hosts are situated on the couch with Bobby and Athena, while Hen and Karen are curled up on the pillows and blankets on the floor. The kids are in the master bedroom watching a cartoon. “This one is more for the adults,” Maddie offered as she let everyone in just an hour earlier. 

Buck hadn’t been paying attention to the movie for a while and it was painfully obvious now as he tries to tune back into what the main characters are saying. Something about someone being dead? Is the person important, he couldn’t tell. Eddie’s rocking his foot along Buck’s thigh and that’s where his attention has been for the past ten minutes or so. 

He doesn’t know if Eddie realizes what he’s doing. He’s usually still, almost stoic during movie nights. “You okay, Buck?” Eddie leans close, not looking away from the screen, “You’re distracted.” 

“No, I’m good…” He looks between the screen, the side of Eddie’s face, and his foot still moving against his thigh, “Are you okay?” 

Eddie glances at him, “I’m good.” His foot stops moving. As he tilts his head, he leans forward a little, “You’re sure you’re okay?” Their voices are barely above a whisper and Eddie gets even quieter as he leans closer. Buck nods again, confused as to why he’s so worried all of a sudden. 

He doesn’t say anything else, but doesn’t lean away either. His head faces the television again. Buck turns back to it as well, still confused but determined to try to pay attention. He watches the scenes change on the screen, but as the minutes pass, he realizes that he’s still not paying any attention. Eddie’s leaning a bit closer to him, head titled like he’s confused. Buck doesn’t say anything, instead he glances between his best friend and the people strewn about the room. If he’s not going to watch the movie, he should watch something else. 

Eddie starts shaking his foot again, this time pressing harder into his thigh as he moves. It’s like he’s trying to say something with the constant pressure, but he’s not sure what. “Are you good?” he asks. Eddie’s still leaning towards him, so he doesn’t move to be heard over the sound of guns from the screen. 

“Yeah, I think I just need a drink.” Then, Eddie’s up, quietly apologizing to the group as they look away from the screen to see what he’s up to. They quickly turn back to the television, passing him off. Buck tries to as well, following suit and begins to make a real attempt at figuring out what’s going on in this movie. The blonde woman travels upstairs, gun drawn. She fiddles with it a bit in the elevator, and Buck’s not really sure who she is. Then the door opens and there’s shooting. Two men appear and she fights them off. He’s impressed by her fighting skills, and even laughs a little as she kicks the bald man down the stairs. 

It’s been a few minutes, and Eddie’s still not back. It shouldn’t take too long to get a drink, not unless he stopped to use the bathroom or dropped something on his way. But there haven’t been any alarming noises from the kitchen to tell him that anything is wrong. Nonetheless, Buck stands, stretching. “Sorry, bathroom.” Maddie waves him off, not looking away from people shooting in front of her. 

He pads to the kitchen, sure to knock on the doorway as he enters, something he’s gotten used to while spending time at Eddie’s. He’s not sure why he does it exactly, it’s not like Eddie’s jumpy or skittish to people appearing behind him. But he watched his best friend do it at Abuela’s the first time he was over for Sunday dinner and it’s stuck since. 

“Hey Buck,” Eddie sighs, leaning against the counter. His arms are folded in front of him, eyes blinking lazily. 

“Hey, you doing alright? I thought you fell asleep in here or something.” he chuckles. His steps are quiet as he comes up to the counter where Eddie’s situated. “If you want to go home, I can take Chris home later.” his hands land on the counter on either side of Eddie’s hips. 

“No,” Eddie shakes his head, eyes bleary. “I don’t need to go home, I just need to rest for a bit.” He leans forward slightly and his forehead taps against Buck’s cheek. 

“I’m surprised you’re tired with all the gunfire going on.” he chuckles lowly, watching Eddie’s glassy eyes attempt to focus as he pulls his head back. “Seriously, Eds, if you want to go lay down in your car or something, it’s alright.”

Eddie shakes his head though, “No, I don’t need to lay down.” Buck squints, not believing him. “Just- can I rest for a little while?” Buck nods, watching him still. His cheeks are dusted pink in the kitchen light. He’s not sure if it’s real, or just an illusion. He searches in his head, trying to find any moment that Eddie’s been tired and blushy. Nothing comes to mind. 

They don’t move, Eddie’s still trying to get himself to wake up while Buck’s watching him. “Want me to carry you?” he jokes, although he’s entirely serious. If Eddie doesn’t want to walk back to the couch, he’d be more than happy to carry him. Eddie waves him off while pushing away from the counter though. 

He hits Buck’s chest as he goes, huffing, “Sorry man.” Buck backs off, stepping away and letting Eddie pass. 

The walk back into the living room, and as they pass Hen and Karen, he hears, “Bathroom, my ass.” He has half a mind to stick his tongue out as he sits down, but Eddie looks at him, blinking owlishly. 

Buck sits down on the left side of the loveseat, throwing his right leg up across the back part of the seat. Eddie raises an eyebrow, “Trying to say something?” 

“Just lean against me, you’re falling asleep.” Bobby glances at them, and a second later, so does Athena. Eddie rolls his eyes before huffing and sitting on the loveseat. He backs himself up until his back hits Buck’s chest. He sighs as he gets comfortable, shimmying his hips until they sit just right inbetween Buck’s legs. Buck watches as his eyes close again and he leans his head back onto Buck’s shoulder. He lays his right arm across the back of the couch and wraps his left one around Eddie’s waist.

Minutes pass slowly, Buck’s so focused on the feeling of Eddie pressing against him that he’s not paying attention to the movie once again. He feels when Eddie finally falls into a slumber, noticing his breathing settle and how is muscles relax finally. It makes him smile a bit, and he tilts his head down to hide it in his best friend’s neck. He catches Hen glancing at him occasionally, a smirk on her lips. 

“What?” he whispers, squinting his eyes, “What’re you looking at down there? Do you want the couch? Too bad, you’ll have to fight me for it.” 

“No, I’m looking at the man on your chest. You look comfy.” then she winks. “You planning on keep him like that though? He’s going to get a neck cramp if he leans back like that.” He realizes she’s right as he looks down. Eddie’s not going to like waking up in an hour or so if he stays like this. How should he move him though? Should he wake him up? Or should he just start moving Eddie and hope for the best? Buck glances around and realizes the rest of the room is staring at him. 

“Should I wake him up to move him?” he asks pathetically, eyes flitting between Bobby, Maddie, and Karen.

“I would,” Maddie smiles softly. 

He looks down at Eddie’s temple, arm tightening around his waist. “Eds, wake up.” He should shake him a bit, but he doesn’t want to just yet. The thought of jostling him makes Buck feel bad. So he leans his lips against Eddie’s temple, whispering again, “Eddie, wake up.” The man stirs a little, grunting before turning his head towards Buck. His lips part as Eddie moves, and he has to hold back a shiver as he feels the glide of soft skin under his mouth. “Eds,” he whispers one last time. 

Nothing. 

HIs lips rest against Eddie’s forehead as he tightens his arm around his waist. He really doesn’t want to jostle him around. As an apology, he presses a featherlight kiss to the spot where his lips rest before pulling away, “Eddie, wake up.” He makes sure to be louder this time, and squeezes his arm more as he does. 

“Hm?” Eddie’s eyes crunch as he grunts in response.

“You’re going to get a cramp if you don’t move.” He can’t help but grin as Eddie grunts again, shaking his head. “Come on, I’ll move us, just let me lift you.” He groans in response, but lifts his body just enough to let Buck move around. Buck’s quick to take the offer and he pushes Eddie up more so he’s basically sitting up. He pushes, forcing himself and Eddie further down on the loveseat so he can lay along the seat. “Alright, turn around.” his fingers grip Eddie’s shirt to guide him around. Eddie’s nearly deadweight in front of him, “You’ve gotta move your legs, Eds.” 

He listens, barely. Really, Buck has to drag his legs up on the couch while also turning his body enough to get comfortable. It takes a few seconds and he huffs a few times at how dead Eddie’s acting, but they get there. 

Once Buck’s laying back properly on the arm of the seat, Eddie turns more, shoving his head into the crook of Buck’s neck. His arm wraps it’s way around Buck’s middle, and he nuzzles close once. 

He gasps at the feeling, freezing up momentarily. But once Eddie stops moving, he relaxes. “Night Buck,” Eddie mumbles, lips brushing against his collarbone. He gulps. This man is going to kill him. 

His arms loop around the man on top of him, pulling him close, “Night Eddie.” Shutting his eyes, he relishes in the feeling of Eddie on top of him, clinging to him. He’s wanted this for so long and it’s great. Then he remembers that they’re not alone. The room is full of adults and they’re probably watching him. But he keeps his eyes closed, maybe if he doesn’t open them he can pretend they’re still alone together. 

He feels the moment that Eddie falls asleep again, recognizes the feeling of a steady heartbeat above his own. His fingers begin lazily running along his spine and he sighs. If he turns his head only an inch to the right, his chin hits Eddie’s forehead again. He wants to rest against it. Slowly, his fingers move up along Eddie’s shoulders and he taps along the blades. His head turns, lips touching skin. 

He can’t hear the movie anymore, but he can’t tell if it’s because it’s ended or if he’s just so focused on Eddie’s heartbeat. Buck doesn’t care. Little huffs of air hit his throat. They make his cheeks warm. He can’t contain the feeling of warmth. It’s sunlight; it’s safety; it’s  _ home.  _ Eddie and Chris are home to him, and he’s known that for a while now. 

Finally, he opens his eyes. The ceiling is bare above him, but it’s a welcome calm compared to what he figures the rest of the room looks like. He risks a glance and the first eyes he meets are Athena’s. She’s content, smiling even. Her eyes crinkle in the corners and she looks proud. Next is Bobby, he’s smug, biting his lip to stifle any chuckles. Buck closes his eyes again, that’s enough looking around for a minute. 

His fingers dance back down along Eddie’s spine. He thinks about the movie again, and peaks his eyes open. It’s paused with a little over twenty minutes left. “Why’d you pause it?”

Maddie catches his eye, “Found something better to watch.” she’s leaning on Chim. He takes a second to look at everyone else now. They all seem to wear the same face, something soft and welcoming. It reminds him of how they looked at Nia when they first met her. Why are they looking at him like that? He’s not soft nor cute, and he’s definitely not a toddler with grabby fingers and and a bright smile. 

Crimson covers his cheeks as he realizes what his sister says, “Shut up,” his eyes move rapidly between the group. Hen and Karen share a look. “What’s that?” he nods towards them. 

“Just waiting to see if you make a move or not.” Karen sighs. 

“Why would I- I don’t have to-” he glances at Bobby for help. “I don’t have to do anything, right?” 

Bobby shrugs, “Seems to me like you’ve got everything under control, Buckaroo.” Something in his voice is genuine, but he can’t help but feel like he’s being teased. 

“Do what you want Evan, just know that we’ll be here for you if you want to say something to him.” Chim winks. That’s it, he’s going home. He rolls his eyes, digging his face into Eddie’s shoulder. 

“Shut up and turn the movie back on.” 

Getting the Diaz boys into the truck an hour later is easier than he thought it’d be. Eddie’s nearly awake by the time they pull Chris from the master bedroom and he’s more than willing to carry his son outside. Buck stays inside for a minute to thank Maddie and Chim for hosting this weekend. “Thanks guys, I know I’ve got to host next weekend. Don’t worry, I won’t forget.” 

“Don’t forget to talk to him either, okay Buckaroo?” Maddie pats him lovingly. 

“Madd-” 

“Seriously, Evan, just think about it. If tonight should have shown you anything, it’s that he shares your feelings. Maybe it’s time to go for it?” she squeezes his arm once. Had anyone else been in the living room, he would expect them to agree with her. Honestly, he knows she’s right. They’ve never talked about what’s between them and how it’s changing, but it’s obviously changing. 

“I’ll think about it.” he supplies before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Night Maddie, tell Chim I said thanks too.” Then he leaves, closing the door behind him. 

As he gets into the passenger seat, he sighs. “What’re you doing, Buck?” 

“Hm?” Buck raises his eyebrows, “What?” 

“What’re you doing in my truck? Aren’t you going home?”  _ Oh. _

_ Yes.  _ “I thought I’d come stay at yours tonight, landlord said they’re doing some work in my kitchen tomorrow and I want to sleep in.” He lies easily, although he’s not sure why. Eddie would let him stay over just because, right? 

“Alright, you know where the couch is.” Eddie shrugs while starting the engine. 

The drive is silent, the only sound in the cab is coming from the radio. He glances over a couple of times at Eddie, making sure he’s still awake. They park in the driveway and Buck hops out. “I’ll grab Chris, you can get ready for bed.” he says before Eddie can argue, “I know you’re probably still tired.” 

“No, I’ve got him, I’m awake now. Can you go in and get his bed ready?” He asks so casually that Buck actually trips in the dark. He trips over his own foot and lands on the pavement. 

“Buck?” Eddie’s voice rings out over the car.

He groans, “I’m good, just tripped.” he’s back on his feet before Eddie can say anything else. Embarrassment washes over his features, but he comes around the car anyways. He’s sure to keep his eyes down and away from Eddie as he passes. 

After fishing the keys from his pocket and opening the door, he leaves it open for Eddie and Chris. He forgoes turning on the lights, knowing that Eddie isn’t going to want them on anyways. He clears a few toys and random pieces of clothing on his way to Chris’s room. There’s a hamper in the corner of his room, and he throws everything in there. He can sort it out tomorrow. The blanket on Chris’s bed is rumpled and looks like it hasn’t been washed in a few weeks. He makes a mental note to take care of that tomorrow as well. 

Just as he pulls the comforter back into place for Eddie to drop Chris, the two come into the room. Eddie sets him down, leaning forward to tuck the blanket around his shoulders before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Love you mijo, goodnight.” 

“Night Dad,” Chris’s eyes flutter and he looks up at Buck, “Night Buck,” he yawns. It’s something in the way he looks at Buck after that that has him leaning forward to place his own kiss on the boy’s head. And it seems to make him happy, as he snuggles into his bed and closes his eyes. 

As the two men walk back into the living room, Buck turns on the lamp next to the couch. “You mind if I stay out here with you for a while, or were you thinking of going to sleep?” 

“Nah man, you can join me. I was just going to play on my phone for a while.” He plops down on the left side of the couch, leaving enough room for Eddie to join him. Eddie doesn’t say anything more and he pulls out his phone as well. 

They sit in silence for a few minutes, both men encapsulated by Instagram and Twitter, catching up on the things they missed while at Chim and Maddie’s. His left leg lifts to the couch, and he absentmindedly stretches it across until it’s draped along Eddie’s lap. Eddie grips his ankle. For second he thinks Eddie’s going to push him away, but instead he settles his fingers and starts stroking his thumb along the little bit of skin showing between his sock and cuff of his jeans.

Buck turns back to his phone and continues scrolling. Eddie rubs along his ankle bone, seemingly tracing around it lightly. He looks up only to notice that Eddie’s put his phone down. His full attention is on Buck’s ankle. So, he twitches it, “Hey,” then he puts his phone down. “You doing alright over there?” 

Eddie nods, “Yeah, I’m alright. How’re you?” His lip gets trapped between his teeth as he asks the question. The urge to pull his lip with his thumb is overpowering. He leans forward, bending his legs so he can sit closer. He reaches up and lets his fingers brush on Eddie’s neck. His hand wraps around the back, fingers interlacing with a few locks of hair near the nape of his neck. 

Now his knee is trapped between his chest and Eddie’s separating them the last few inches, “I’m good.” The position is uncomfortable but he hasn’t pushed Buck away yet so he stays. The hand on his ankle tightens, “Do you want to watch another movie or something? Or maybe rewatch the one from earlier? You fell asleep and I wasn’t paying attention for most of it.” 

“You weren’t paying attention? When were you not paying attention?” he lets go of his lip, offering a smirk. 

“Most of the movie?” It’s more of a question than an answer. He doesn’t want to lie, he really wasn’t paying attention, but that’s Eddie’s fault. 

“What were you doing then, daydreaming?” Eddie sits back against the arm of the couch, pulling Buck with him slightly. He blushes, dipping his head.  _ Something like that. _ The other man hums and his fingers keep running along Buck’s ankle, and the pressure from his grip doesn’t let up. “Fine, we can watch Atomic Blonde again. But we should change into something more comfortable, don’t you think?” 

He agrees, nodding while attempting to stand. It doesn’t go as planned, as Eddie’s still got a grip on his ankle. “Eds, I need my foot back.” he laughs as he’s falling halfway off the sofa. Eddie lets go and apologizes quietly. “It’s fine, you’ve got sweats I can wear, right?” 

He nods. They stand together and pad quietly to his room. Eddie tosses some sweats at him from the bottom drawer of his nightstand before pulling some of his own out of the second drawer. “I don’t think I have any of your shirts hiding here, mind if you borrow one of mine?” A random shirt is thrown at him seconds after he shakes his head. 

He changes quickly, keeping his head low so he doesn’t get distracted by Eddie. There’s something different about changing in the privacy of a bedroom versus the locker room at the station. It’s cold and platonic there, while it’s warm and personal here. He feels like he can watch Eddie do just about anything in the comfort of his own home and find himself staring. 

Once Buck’s back out in the living room, he curls up on the right side of the couch, sure to give Eddie as much space as he wants. It’s his place, he doesn’t want to claim the couch even though he’s sleeping on it. But Eddie doesn’t give him space, in fact, when he walks back into the living room, he takes a seat directly next to Buck. “Hey,” his laugh is a bit nervous. 

“You ready to watch this movie? Maybe pay attention this time?” Eddie jabs his elbow lightly into Buck’s ribs, grinning. 

“Only if you can stay awake.” he quips back. The nerves are gone just as quickly as they appeared. Eddie settles against him, moving his arm so that they’re pressed against each other. He has half a mind to put his arm around the back of the coch, let Eddie get even closer. He does just that, surprised at how quickly his best friend fills the empty space between them. 

The beginning of the movie is slow and he can’t say he understands what’s going on. There’s gunfire and kick ass choreography- a car chase. Charlize Theron looks fantastic but Eddie’s slowly curling into him, his legs coming off of the floor to hide under his butt. In a matter of five minutes, he’s turned into a little ball, seeking any heat from Buck’s side that he can get and he can’t think about anything else. 

His arm slides down to wrap around Eddie’s shoulders. If he gets to be this close, maybe his best friend will let him cuddle up a bit more like before. His mind wanders at that thought. Eddie’s not the type of person to talk about his feelings, never has been. But maybe he’s the type of person to ask for things without asking? He can’t think of a time that Eddie’s acted instead of asked, but maybe that means he just hasn’t paid enough attention. 

He’s pulled from his thought by the sound of more gunfire. Absentmindedly, he grips the sleeve of the tee Eddie’s got on. Then he begins tracing shapes on his shoulder. “You paying attention, Buckley?” 

“How could I not? It’s so loud.” 

“Mmhm,” he smirks, tipping his head back. “So why are they shooting?” Then he waits. Buck’s mouth gapes for a second. This asshole knows he’s not paying attention. 

“If you know I’m not paying attention, why are you asking?” he scowls playfully. 

“Because you probably won’t tell me what’s got you so distracted.” Buck shakes his head, refusing to answer. He doesn’t want to talk about it just yet and he has a feeling that if he’s honest, everything else will come out. He said he’d talk to Eddie about it, but that doesn’t mean right now. “Yeah, exactly.” Eddie sighs while turning back towards the movie. 

He feels bad, not talking about what’s going on in his head, but he’s just not ready yet. His gaze returns to the television and he really looks at it. If he just focuses on it for a minute, maybe Eddie will forgive him for not saying what’s on his mind.  _ Pay attention.  _ God, now he’s so focused on concentrating that he’s not paying attention the the movie. 

“Alright, that’s it. We’re done.” Eddie pulls away from his side. Then he leans forward for the remote on the coffee table in front of them. The screen goes black. “Let’s go to bed, you’re not watching it at all.” 

He turns, “No! I can pay attention, I swear. Come on Eds,” he pouts. 

Eddie stares for a second, before sighing, “You sure? I get it if you’re too tired to finish the movie Buck, or if you’re too inside your head. It happens, I don’t mind.” Buck nods and reaches forward to grip his wrist. “Maybe a change instead? Want to watch it in my room?” Buck tightens his grip, agreeing without words. “Alright, let’s go then.”

They walk down the hallway together, Eddie a step in front of him. He glances into Chris’s room as they pass, catching the sight of the boy asleep soundly. It makes him pause. He wishes he could do this every night, check on Chris to make sure he’s asleep instead of going back to an apartment where he’s alone. When he turns to continue to Eddie’s room, he sees Eddie watching him intently. He blushes, pushing past his best friend without a word. 

They settle in bed without words, Eddie takes the right side while Buck falls into the left. He stretches, enjoying the feeling of sateen sheets under him. The sound of Eddie’s voice next to his head startles him, “You can stay here more often, you know.” 

“What d’you mean?” 

“You can spend more time here, spend more nights here, if you want…” he whispers the last three words, like he doesn’t want Buck to hear them. 

“You’d be fine with that?” he turns on his side, facing Eddie who’s still on his back but looking towards him. Eddie nods, blinking slowly. “You tired?” 

“No, I’m alright. Let’s turn this movie back on before you get in your head again though.” he flips the television on, putting Atomic Blonde back on the screen. Buck sits back up, leaning his back against the headboard to get a better view. In the darkness of the room, he can’t find any immediate distractions to keep him from paying attention. He’s not thinking about Eddie for the moment either. 

The first ten minutes are eventful in that there’s a lot of shooting, but he still can’t tell what the hell is going on. Eddie moves a bit, leaning back on the headboard as well as scooting a little closer. Their arms are brushing now, and any semblance of focus that he had on the movie is gone. Eddie’s skin is warm, alive, and it makes Buck want to curl closer. 

He gives in a little, tilting his body so he’s leaning on his right hip and elbow. Luckily, Eddie doesn’t ask, or seem to notice. As he settles, he tunes back into the movie. Charlize is sneaking out of a movie theater, just as a scrappy looking dude goes looking for her. As she runs away, the fire alarm goes off. He watches as a few seconds later the scene changes and Charlize’s character hits Scrappy Man in the face with a metal ladder before dropping a bookcase on him. “Oh my god,” Buck cringes, leaning more into Eddie. He ducks his head, causing his temple to bump against his friend’s shoulder. 

“Ouch,” Eddie winces. 

As she crosses across another theater, right in front of the screen, another scrappy man comes at her. He decides to call him Scrappy Too, and snorts at the similarity to Scrappy Doo. Scrappy Too charges her, but she fights back. He throws her around, grabbing her by the neck. But she gets free, and Buck can’t help but grin. 

He feels something touching his arm, dancing across the skin just under his sleeve. His head turns just in time to catch Charlize throwing a mean right hook and missing before realizing the thing touching him is Eddie. He’s slowly running his fingers down Buck’s arm, wandering along his skin. It raises goosebumps and now that he knows what’s happening, he tries not to shiver. 

The sound of a nose breaking forces him back. He leans his head back on Eddie’s shoulder, shimmying down a bit to get more comfortable. “Oh my god,” he jerks again as a set of keys are jammed into Scrappy Too’s cheek. Eddie’s hand tightens around his arm, pulling him even closer. “That’s disgusting.” Eddie hums in agreement and slides down the headboard a few inches. His head’s nearly leaning on Eddie’s collarbone now. “Do you want to lay down?” 

“Mmm, yeah, do you mind?” He whispers, breath hitting Buck’s hairline. Shaking his head, he leans away so that Eddie has the space to lie down comfortably. He watches his friend get settled before putting his arm out. 

“What?” 

“Come back here, I want you to be comfy too.” A blush covers his cheeks as he curls down into Eddie’s chest and he’s glad the lights are off. He wraps his arm around Eddie’s middle while the arm that was held in the air secures around his shoulders. “Are you good?” 

“Good,” he confirms. A sigh of contentment escapes his lips just as the scene changes over to a club. Charlize is- God, he should learn her character’s name. She’s talking to a French lady and being offered a drink. 

A wave of tiredness washes over him and he digs his nose into Eddie’s shirt. It smells like laundry detergent and his deodorant. The hand on his arm squeezes once before rubbing up and down again. He tightens his own hand, but first, moves it down to Eddie’s hip. His eyes flutter and he nuzzles again. 

Something brushes through his hair. He doesn’t realize it’s a set of fingers until a second later when they touch his forehead lightly. “Go to sleep Buck, it’s alright.” The multiple points of contact, his arm and hair, are too much and he sighs one last time. 

“I should move- the couch, don’t want- put you out.” His eyelids are heavy and he slowly makes his way through his thought. The fingers in his hair scratch the back of his neck lightly, and he nearly purrs. 

“Shh, just go to sleep. You’re fine right here,” Eddie pets his hair down where he was just scratching. There’s an ache in his hip from how his legs are positioned. He wiggles a bit to loosen up but it only makes the ache intensify. So instead, Buck turns his hips completely, shoving a leg between Eddie’s. He settles after a second, face still shoved in the shirt under his nose. He’s scared to lift his head, scared that Eddie’s going to be looking at him for pushing into his space. The hand on his arm travels up until it hits his sleeve then pauses. His nose twitches and he shakes his head a bit to itch it. As he’s moving his head, Eddie’s hand dips under his sleeve. 

“Eds,” he finally pulls his head from the shirt, looking up at the other man. He can barely keep his eyes open but he wants to be awake longer. Some part of him thinks that when he wakes up, they won’t be as affectionate anymore. Like the haze of the movie and taking a nap on the couch was nothing, like it didn’t happen. He wants to know, he’s got to know if it’s just for tonight. He tilts his head so that his nose brushes against Eddie’s chin. 

“Yeah?” 

“Promise me.” he can’t help but nuzzle the skin touching his nose. 

“Promise what?” he feels Eddie move his head and now their noses brush. 

“Just promise me, please.” The sounds of gunfire fill his ears but he doesn’t turn back towards the television. 

“I promise, Buck.” 

He’ll take it, hell, he’ll take anything. As long as Eddie remembers in the morning that he promised. After a second, he tips his chin up, pressing a small kiss to whatever part of Eddie his lips land on. It’s less than a kiss really, just a touch of lips to skin, but to him, it’s everything. 

When he wakes up the next morning, he’s still on top of Eddie. Actually, he’s still completely curled into Eddie, with a leg between his and an arm wrapped around his waist. They’ve moved a little during the night, and Eddie’s laying flat on the bed now instead of partially against the pillows. 

Just as he glances up at the clock on Eddie’s side of the bed, it goes off. He quickly leans up, over Eddie, to turn it off. His fingers slam down on the snooze button and he flops back down, forgetting the man under him. His chest hits Eddie’s, waking him up. 

“Fu-” Eddie startles, eyes opening wide. His voice rumbles through the otherwise silent room. 

“Shit, sorry,” he hangs his head over Eddie’s shoulder, nosing the sheets. 

“You alright?” His arms move around, pulling Buck on top of him properly. The next thing he does surprises Buck. Eddie noses into his neck then places a soft kiss just above his clavicle. Buck grunts, pulling his chin back so he can get his lips on Eddie’s shoulder. Returning the kiss is easy and he does it a few times for good measure. Soft, kitten kisses around the ball of his shoulder. 

“You ready to get up or do you want some more time?” His voice is low, ragged, and all encompassing. Buck wants to lay here for hours like this. His late night, over-tired thoughts from last night evolve into daytime hopes. Maybe if they don’t leave this bed Eddie won’t change. Maybe if he can convince him to stay a bit longer Eddie will keep his promise. “Babe?” The last word is whispered on his skin. 

“How long until Chris gets up?” he knows the answer. Chris will be up in twenty minutes, either coming into Eddie’s room looking for breakfast, or making his way to the kitchen if they’re already awake and out there. But he wants Eddie to humor him anyways. 

“Twenty minutes or so,” he presses another kiss to his neck, “You got plans until then?” 

He takes a chance, “Wanna stay here with you.” Another kiss to his neck. Buck turns his head, catching the corner of Eddie’s jaw. 

“Want to get off of me first or are you comfy?” 

“You still promise, right?” He sits up, taking some weight off of the man under him. 

“I promise,” Eddie’s smile catches him by surprise. He’s looking at Buck with this tenderness that he’s only seen from Bobby and Athena or Chim and Maddie. Eddie bites his lip while tipping his chin up. “I don’t break promises, you know that.” He really wants to kiss him, god, he’d do anything to lean down and press their lips together. Eddie looks so sleep ruffled and happy. 

Suddenly Eddie’s so close to him. Their noses are touching, scratch that, their lips are nearly touching. “I-” 

“I promise,” he captures Buck’s lower lip with his own. He gasps then kisses back. Buck moans lightly. “I promise.” Eddie repeats while pulling away. 

Buck pulls away completely, sitting up in bed. He retreats back to his side, giving Eddie some space. “You just- why?” There’s a look of confusion and fear that crosses Eddie’s face as he sits up. Buck quickly corrects himself, “I like it! I want it, I just don’t know why you,” He lickes his lips, “did that.” 

“You kissed me last night, I thought- Well I thought you knew what was happening.” He tilts his head. Did Buck really kiss him last night? He can’t remember doing it. Although he did kiss Eddie right before falling asleep, was that when it happened? He doesn’t remember being kissed back. “You don’t remember, do you?” He looks disappointed. 

“I was really tired. When did I- was it right before I fell asleep?” His friend nods, “Yeah, I remember kissing you, but I didn’t realize I  _ kissed  _ you.” He leans forwards, reaching for Eddie’s hand. “You didn’t kiss me back.” 

“I was surprised. It’s not every day that your best friend kisses you while cuddling.” His laugh is light and airy. “Plus you fell asleep right after, you didn’t get to feel me kiss you a minute later.” 

They sit in silence for a few minutes. The alarm goes off again but this time Eddie shuts it off. 

“Chris will be up soon, we should get ready.” He really doesn’t want to leave the bed, but he knows they should get ready for the day. Eddie’s eyes are closed with his head leaning against the headboard. He looks tired. Buck can’t help but put a featherlight kiss on his lips. “I should tell you…” 

“Mmh,” He raises an eyebrow while leaning forward to chase Buck’s mouth. He catches him by the neck with his hand and keeps Buck in place. This kiss is a little more heated, has a bit more pressure behind it. Eddie’s not cautious about it and he hums as Buck opens his mouth slightly. “What’d you want to tell me.” 

“You should really brush your teeth,” he snorts. 

“So should you.” Eddie retorts. 

“We should talk after breakfast, I have some things I want to say.” He lays back on the bed, sighing. He’s really going to do this. He’s going to tell Eddie about his feelings. He’s going to talk about all the times he’s caught himself staring and all the times he’s had to stop himself from kissing him senseless. 

“Good things?” Eddie quirks a brow, leaning over Buck this time. 

“Yeah, good things. Now come on, the kid’s going to be up in a few minutes.” 

They don’t get up though. Instead they lay together and kiss. Instead they lay in bed until Chris comes in ten minutes later. 

  
  



End file.
